Apenas diga sim
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Cameron se casa com Chase. House não acredita, não aceita e não permite.
1. O divorcio

**Notas: **

Personagens pertencem ao Shore. Minha imaginaçao não.

**Capitulo 1**

**O Divorcio**

Estava jogado no sofá, bebendo uma cerveja e "zapiando" a TV, despreocupado.

A porta se abre, e ele sabe quem é. Abre um sorriso. A voz de Wilson o faz olhar pra trás furioso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – um banho de água fria cai sob ele.

- Já disse a porta estava aberta! E por que você não atendeu o seu celular!?

- Não estava com vontade... -volta a sua atenção para TV- Agora vai embora que você vai estragar tudo...

- House...

Wilson se aproxima e vê em cima da mesa o convite de casamento de Cameron e Chase, aberto, com uma marca de copo em cima e o resto de uma pizza.

- House...Você irá na festa?...Vou para lá agora...

- Que festa?- ele nem olhou pro amigo.

- A festa do casamento...Eles...

House apenas olhou para trás e revirou os olhos.

- Você ja foi melhor em histórias...

- O que voce está falando?

- Ela nunca vai casar com o aquele...

- Eles se casaram. Estava na cerimônia.

- Sim, e sou um dinossauro horripilantemente roxo...

- Ok, Sr. Barney, tenho no meu celular o momento do sim... Quer ver?

O médico mais velho ficou tenso com aquela afirmação. Levantou-se tão rápido que o amigo olhou, diretamente, para perna machucada, para ter certeza se ele ainda mancava, e teve seu celular roubado da sua mão com a mesma rapidez.

Os dedos dele brincam até acharem o video, ele o incia. E se Wilson não se tornou mestre na adulteração, aquilo parecia verdadeiro. O rosto de House empalidece. Ela disse sim... Cameron disse sim...

- Você está bem?

- E VOCÊ, O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO QUE NÃO IMPEDIU ISSO?!POR QUE NÃO LIGOU PRA MIM?!

- Eu?...Como assim?! Liguei! Você está louco! Se não queria que ela casasse, por que não impediu?!

- Porque ela não deveria ter casado! Quem acreditaria que ela iria casar?

- Bem... -Wilson falou calmamente- ...Os convites foram mandados, a família dela estava lá, a dele, os amigos, colegas de hospital... Bem... Praticamente, todo mundo acreditou...

O outro mancava em busca da chave da sua moto e seu casaco, falando todos os palavrões que estavam no seu dicionário e alguns inventados.

- Você não pode dizer que não teve tua oportunidade, ela mandou o convite para voce, o padre disse ... "Se alguém tem algo que impeça este casamento..." - o jovem medico falou com uma voz potente- ...Essa era a tua deixa! E voce aqui vendo TV! Por favor!

Ele olhou para os lados.

- House?

Cameron brincava com sua dama de honra no jardim. Um vestido em estilo Império, cintura alta, de organza pérola encantava ainda mais sua figura. Os cabelos estavam presos para cima, algumas mechas perdidas, e algumas camélias vermelhas prendiam o arranjo. A criança brincava com a noiva e estava tão bela quanto. Como qualquer criança em um casamento consegue ficar. Feliz com um dia de fantasia.

A mestre de cerimônias interrompe o jogo e cochicha que um senhor insiste em entrar na festa, ele tem convite, mas está de jeans, bengala e uma camiseta que diz "Salve the Nerds". A noiva podia por a mão no fogo que saberia dizer de quem se tratava.

-Deixo-o entrar...

Não demorou em ela ver seu ex-chefe chegar, a procura-la entre os convidados. Ela deu um beijo na pequena e se afastou um pouco dali.

-Você se casou... -falou a poucos passos dela.

- Geralmente, são para isso que os casamentos servem -falou séria- E os convites servem para comunicar as pessoas disso.

- Você não o ama...

- A propósito, belos trajes...

- Você não o ama... - insistiu.

- O casamento é meu... Não tenho que dar satisfações das minhas razões para ninguém.

- Você não consegue nem ao menos mentir sobre isso, como será daqui 1 ano? –estava junto dela.

- Esperaremos 1 ano para sabermos quem estava certo... -ela falou entre os dentes.

A música era escutada de longe. As risadas dos convidados.

- Como você conseguiu dizer sim para ele?

- Todo mundo mente... Não é esse seu mantra?

- Você não é todo mundo...

- Você não me impediu...

- Você não disse que queria...

- Isso já não importa, não é? É melhor para nos dois assim... É melhor...

Estava linda, e isso estava fazendo tudo ficar mais difícil para ele. House olhou a mão esquerda dela, e a aliança dourada reluzia ali.

Entrelaçou os braços pelo corpo dela e a beijou. Ela tentou o empurrar, suas mãos brigavam nos ombros dele por espaço entre os corpos. E logo passaram a segura-lo contra si, amassando a camiseta dele, ao se separarem, o batom dela estava manchado e ele expunha a mesma cor borrada pela boca.

- Você não sabe mentir... -ele disse, passando a mão pela sua boca, ainda segurava um braço dela- ...E isso vai ser tua perdição...

- NÃO!

Mas já era tarde, um noivo australiano recém traído acertou a terceira parte, fazendo com que House parasse longe de onde estava. Foreman e Taub se apressaram a segurar Chase, Cuddy foi ao lado de Cameron sem saber o que dizer. E 13 chegou perto do chefe para ver qual era o estado do mesmo.

- EU TE MATO! OUVIU? EU TE MATO! -Chase bradava a plenos pulmões.

House limpava agora o sangue que escorria em sua cara, e era ajudado a levantar do chão.

- Estou te fazendo um favor! Ela não te ama! N-A-O-T-E- A-M-A. Anotou?

- House saia daqui! Chega, você já conseguiu o que queria! - Foremam e Cuddy gritaram, agora ambos tentando evitar um homicídio qualificado.

- Você precisa que ela não me ame, para ter pra si que ela te ama! Não é? Seu filho da puta!Ela é minha mulher! Afaste-se dela!

- Você vai ter que pedir isso pra ela, seu idiota!

Wilson chegou analisando aquela cena de novela colombiana. Ele e a grande boca dele.

Voltou, sentou-se em uma das mesas de convidados e pediu um Morritos duplo. Muita emoção pra ele.

- Por favor, House...Vá...- Cameron disse angustiada.

A voz dela fez o sarcasmo dele diluir-se. Ele a olhou, baixou a cabeça concordando e saiu.

Quando uma distancia segura os separava, Foreman e Taub se afastaram de Chase, todos ali seguraram seus fôlegos para o que se seguiria e sutilmente, ou nem tanto, todos foram deixando, noivo e noiva. A sós.

Cameron limpava o batom borrado em um lenço.

_E isso vai ser tua perdição_. Ainda podia ouvir as palavras dele.


	2. A vida a dois

**Capitulo 2**

**A Vida a Dois**

- Como assim não está trabalhando? – falou um Wilson incrédulo.

- Assim... Não está trabalhando... Apenas isso... - respondeu uma Cuddy resignada.

- Mas ele está no Hospital?

-Sim.

- E não está trabalhando?

- Não.

- Mas pelo menos está sacaneando com alguém?

- Não. Apenas sentado na mesa dele, jogando paciência.

- ...É sério então...

- Wilson, se assim não o fosse... O que vamos fazer?

- Você já falou com ele?

- Claro! A equipe estava em choque, ele nem quis escrever no quadro dele, deixou o Taub fazer...

- É... Bastante sério...

- É isso que eu estou dizendo...

- Está bêbado? Drogado? Tentando se matar?

- Não, misteriosamente, nenhuma das alternativas.

Wilson sentou na cadeira agora. Qual era a armadilha? Ele tinha que estar aprontando algo.

- Você acredita que foi pelo incidente no casamento?

- Não, House não ia ficar assim por...

Os dois se olharam. Será?

No 1º dia da semana, House chegou radiante no trabalho. Sem nem se preocupar com nada. E vez ou outra, olhava para a porta para ver se ela não estava ali. Quando percebeu o dia tinha chegado ao seu fim, e ela não aparecera.

No 2º dia, ele passou direto no ER a sua procura. "Ela está em lua-de-mel", foi a resposta. Besteira, pensou. Quem iria em lua-de-mel depois do que aconteceu na festa? Passou na casa dela depois. Tudo fechado. "Ela viajou", foi o aviso. Ok, podia ter precisado de uns dias sozinha para entrar com a anulação. É, isso explicaria.

No 3º dia, começou a checar se o celular, os telefones, pages dele estavam funcionando. "Liga pra mim, Kutner!". Sim, estavam. Ele não falou nada, não dormira bem. As coisas não faziam mais sentido para ele. Parou de trabalhar, e a equipe achou que nao era nada.

No 4º dia, as coisas nao mudaram. Ela realmente tinha casado e realmente ia seguir com aquela idéia? Não podia ser. Podia ser coisa de ego masculino idiota ferido, mas estava possesso. E logo ficou apático, não conseguia se concentrar no caso. Foi quando Wilson chegou para conversar com ele, depois de passar pela sala da Cuddy.

- House, você não pode ficar aqui parado...

- Posso sim. Não te perguntei e ficarei.

- Isso tudo é pela Cameron? Sério?

- Não, sempre tive sentimentos guardados pelo Chase...- respondeu sarcástico.

Wilson reflete no que pode falar. Algo que não cause confusão.

- Então vai atrás dela...-escapou-lhe dos lábios- ...Ops, não era isso que ia dizer...

-Se ao menos soubesse onde ela está... -ele falou quase pra si próprio- Foreman.

E foi em busca de um informante.

Foreman já tinha dito ao chefe sua posição naquele incidente no casamento. Ele desaprovava. Ambos os noivos eram amigos próximos dele, e House fez pior que criança mimada. Não tinha sido por falta de esforço de Cameron, e agora que ela estava feliz com outra pessoa -muito mais adequada pra ela- House resolve estragar tudo, apenas porque ele sempre faz isso.

- Paris ou Cabo?

- O que?

- Você sabe... Para onde o australiano arrastou a Cameron...

- House, eu não sei...

- Não me diga que ele teve a idéia ridícula de levá-la para o "lar dos cangurus"?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia... –disse calmamente.

- Mentira... Se você sou eu, o Chase é uma versão metrossexual do Wilson..Você sabe sim...

- Ok, eu sei. Mas não irei te contar. Você não tem nada mais que estragar a vida deles. Você não serve para a Cameron, deixe-a em paz.

- Ahh sim, você e a 13 fazem o casal mais previsível e provável da face da terra.

- Escute, não é a minha própria vida que eu ferrei. Foi você. Se você a quisesse mesmo, não teria esperado ela casar com outro. Isso não é querer alguém. Você apenas quer provar que ainda tem poder sobre a Cameron. E isso é doentio. Não irei compactuar.

House ponderou as palavras de Foreman.

-Muito bem.

Deixou o assistente no laboratório, percebendo que este não estava usando seu terno. Como previra, na sala de diagnósticos estava a peça de roupa, e mais precisamente no bolso esquerdo estava o palm com certas informações preciosas.

Tinha que haver alguma pista ali. Acessar o mail dele talvez, Sherlock iria atacar. A senha dele com certeza seria algo do tipo "Ilove13", "RemyheartEric"...bla bla bla...

Quando a equipe chegou, House estava escrevendo alucinadamente no quadro. Não eram sintomas. Todos pararam a uma certa distancia e ficaram tentando adivinhar o que estava acontecendo.

- Foreman, digamos que 14 acontece, onde você a levaria pra passar a lua de mel?

- House...

- Não vamos lá participe, veja como a sua namoradinha está curiosa...

- Sim, vamos ver...- Remy disse.

- Ok, Havaii.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça ponderando.

-Ok, já que você realmente poderia ter uma esposa também...Onde você a levaria? – e 13 suspirou alto-...Vamos lá...Tipo você realmente faz de conta que a ama...

- Rio de Janeiro...

- Brasil... Interessante... E você Taub? Onde foi sua lua-de-mel?

- Niágara Falls...

- Claro, porque eu perguntei ainda. Logo se vê porque seu casamento não deu certo... Próximo, Kutner? Não... Nada de Índia...Você só tem uma semana e é um pouco fresco...

- Pelas opções...Paris... Eu acho.

- O que é isso tudo?

- Isso, minha cara, é minha teoria que bons casamentos já iniciam com ótimas luas-de-mel... Bem longe de casa, bem românticas. E se por "n" razoes não são assim, há algo errado. Ainda mais quando ambos são jovens, tem dinheiro, tempo, dizem que se amam...

- Sim, pode ser.

- 13 digamos que ao invés de Veneza ou Rio, o Foreman atravessasse a ponte e ...

Foreman na hora começou a checar seu palm.

- Cadê o meu palm, House?

- ...e a idéia é lua-de-mel em NY?

- Eu ia matá-lo...

- Bingo...

- Você mexeu nas minhas coisas?

- Eu te dei a opção de me contar...Você que não quis...

- House...Deixe-os em paz...

- Eu já tinha separado minha camiseta florida, meu passaporte, meu protetor solar... E eles estão ali, pedindo pra serem interrompidos. Sorry, a culpa não é minha.

Eles estavam ali. No hall do hotel. Cameron estava sorrindo, com algumas sacolas de compras na mão, e a outra segurava o rosto do marido, dando-lhe um beijo. Ela se afastou e House ficou observando. Ele não queria encontrá-la assim. Queria encontrá-la acorrentada a uma cama, amarrada, amordaçada, sem poder pedir socorro.

Ao voltar de seus pensamentos, Chase estava a alguns passos dele. Suas feições estavam alteradas, mas ele manteve aquela distancia de segurança entre eles.

- O Foreman me avisou que você vinha.

- Para você ver que não se fazem mais subordinados como antigamente. Mas não fiz segredo também. Pelo jeito, ele não avisou a Cameron também. Se não, ela...

- Ela escolheu ficar comigo...

House não tinha uma resposta para aquilo.

- Você não a ama... Apenas a quer ao seu lado eternamente, para se sentir seguro...

- Você não sabe o que eu quero...

- Sei sim. Você não pensa duas vezes quando quer algo, e ela sempre deixou claro como se sentia por você. E mesmo assim, o q você fez? Apenas a iludiu.

- Ela não precisa de você para defende-la...

-Não, não precisa. Ela mesmo já se defendeu de você. Ela não trabalha mais com você, ela se casou comigo. Quanto mais clara você quer que ela seja? Ela não te quer mais na vida dela...

O médico mais velho ficou em silencio. E disse então.

- E mesmo assim, ela continuou a trabalhar no meu hospital, a qualquer hora que ela possa, aparece na minha sala. Ela fugiu do teu pedido e procurou a mim. No dia do casamento dela, ela me beijou. E passa a lua de mel a algumas horas da minha casa. Quanto mais clara você quer que ela seja? Ela não te ama...

Chase engoliu aquilo tudo. Não havia como refutar os elementos envolvidos, apenas se apegava ao resultado. Tênue que fosse. Frágil como pudesse ser.

- Allison casou comigo. Ela está comigo aqui de livre espontânea vontade. Pode não me amar como eu a amo, mas eu a amo... E você, nem isso ofereceu a ela...

Touché novamente.

- House, vá embora. Se você se importa o mínimo com ela, pare de brincar. Deixa-a em paz... Ela não merece...Você não irá faze-la feliz... Deixa-a ser feliz comigo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e se retirou.

Ele não viu que Cameron observava aquele duelo de longe, sem crer no que presenciava.


	3. A Luademel

**Capitulo 3**

**A lua-de-mel**

A bronca estava sendo grande e ouvida muito além do escritório da administradora. Cuddy estava furiosa. Furiosa não, ela estava muito furiosa. Como ela ia explicar todos os equipamentos q House quebrou naquele dia e ainda desrespeitou os desejos da família do paciente. Clássico.

Ela parou de andar de um lado pra outro gritando, e percebeu q House não estava revidando suas sentenças.

- Ele está curado, não está... Agora você vai por um preço para uma vida salva? - foi tudo que ele disse.

Cuddy se sentou, a voz dele era controlada e calma. Num tom melancólico talvez.

- O que você tem House?

- Você é feliz Cuddy?

Ela foi pega de surpresa por uma pergunta tão direta.

- Filosofando agora? Vai desistir da Medicina? -mas ele apenas não acompanhou a brincadeira dela-...Creio que sou... Tenho minha pequena em casa, meu trabalho. E mesmo que não tenhamos dado certo, ei... Você não é o único homem na Terra. Acharei meu par. Mas por que isso agora? Foi o paciente?

- Tenho me sentido mais miserável que o normal...-confessou.

- Já faz dois meses. Isso ainda é por causa da..

- Sabe que os antigos egípcios achavam? Mesmo com todo o conhecimento anatômico humano e cirurgias dificílimas realizadas? Que havia uma veia desde o coração até o anular esquerdo... E usavam um anel ali para demonstrar que o seu coração estava tomado por alguém...

- Isso é...

- Ridículo... Eu sei...

E se levantou, mancando com sua bengala e abrindo o pote de vicodin.

Ela estava na cafeteria. Sentada e com a sua bandeja intacta na frente. Brincava com uma maça, mas não parecia que tornar-se-ia lanche tão rápido.

Ele respirou. Não podia aparecer em pedaços na frente dela, ainda mais depois de ela evitá-lo por este tempo todo. Ele estava bem sem ela, ele repetiu mentalmente.

- Não te ensinaram que não se brinca com a comida?

Cameron olhou pra cima, reconhecendo a voz, e a fruta rolou longe dali.

- Peço desculpas, não queria te dar prejuízo...

E ele se abaixou, com dificuldades, segurando sua coxa, fazendo uma careta. Entregou a fruta a ela, olhou-a como se aquilo fosse mesmo o pecado original. Ela parecia constrangida.

- Posso me sentar com você...- mas ele sentou sem esperar a resposta.

- Você esta bem?...Sua coxa?

- Tão bem como alguém que acabou de casar...

- House... A gente...

O médico sabia o que ela ia dizer. Ficou sabendo quando a procurou com a desculpa de um caso médico e ela o encaminhou para outro médico da equipe dela. Quando ele foi pedir para Cuddy que a ex- protegeé participasse de um diferencial e a administradora firmemente negou. Quando Wilson contou que o casamento dela continuava com o acordo que ela se afastasse de House. E que ela vinha cumprindo.

- Você ainda está usando esta coisa brilhante no dedo...

Ela passou a mão na aliança, apertou os lábios e o olhou firmemente.

- Eu ainda sou casada, está é a razão.

- E a pergunta é: por quê? Não que você seja uma diva do rock.. Mas os divórcios são tão fáceis aqui nos EUA... Só colocar "diferenças irreconciliáveis' no papel e assinar... E pra alguém que é casada com um australiano... É quase impossível não achar uma...

- House... É melhor você ir..

- Você é feliz?

- Não.

Ele ficou surpreso com a resposta.

- Esperava que você negasse e já tinha todo um ataque preparado para o "sim". Agora terei que improvisar...

- Ele me ama...

- Mas você não o ama.. -ele disse felinamente.

- Ele me ama, é isso que importa...

- Não acredito que Allison Cameron irá satisfazer-se com o amor de um...

- Eu sobrevivi apenas com o amor de um, todos estes anos, a grande diferença que não serei eu a que amarei solitariamente agora...

House sentiu que ele fazia a parte culpada daquele fato com aquela alfinetada.

- E mesmo assim...Você não é feliz... Digo como uma retórica, pois você já disse isso..

- É...

- "É"...apenas isso...?

- Você já teve sua resposta...Satisfeito? Deixe-me...

- Como você desejar...

Ele tinha tudo preparado, contudo vê-la ali com aquela aliança. Vê-la aqueles meses, evitando-o e saindo com Chase, vivendo com ele... O que ela estava pensando? E mesmo com a confissão que ela não era feliz... O que ele estava pensando? Quem era ele? Ele faria com ela o mesmo que havia feito com Stacy... Bem lembrara-lhe Wilson ...Sim, ele era um cafajeste, seria outro jogo de poder... Ele a faria apenas sofrer.

Ele se levantou da mesa e a ouviu, sem o olhar, apenas mexendo o garfo no prato, dizer:

- Eu te vi no Hotel em Nova York... Falando com o Chase. Eu vi. Você foi lá e depois foi embora... Por que?

- Primeiro pensei que seria bom pra você... Depois, pensei que seria bom pra você...

Ela sabia que aquilo era um erro, falar sobre aquilo. E que quando ele partiu, com ele foram as esperanças dela que aquele beijo, aquele beijo na festa, significasse algo a mais pra ele. Mais do que perder um brinquedo sexual, perder um cachorrinho sem importância.

Contudo ele continuou parado. Ela continuou.

- Eu pensei em abandonar tudo... Qual patético é alguém passar a sua própria lua-de-mel pensando em ligar pra outrem? – ela o olhava com fervor- ...Ainda mais se este outrem nada lhe quer? ...Eu... Eu estou tentando... Compreende como eu preciso? Preciso que isso de certo... Eu e Chase... Preciso você longe de mim...Preciso...

O médico, no entanto, não processava mais qualquer informação. Apenas em te-la. A mão dele atravessou a mesa e buscou a dela. Cobriu-lhe a pele, e os olhos dele comeram-na ali mesmo. Cameron sentiu seu coração perder o controle das pulsações e uma culpa imensa lhe cair nos ombros. Culpa por não controlar o que sentia por aquele homem.

A aliança marital estava entre eles, metaforicamente e literalmente. Eles sentiam o gelado do metal, e o calor da pele contra pele.

Ela abandonou o lugar e ele a seguiu.

A sala de exame cumpriu o papel de alcoviteira.

As roupas se perdiam, as bocas se encontravam, a luxaria se acabava ali.

Ela era pequena, suas formas eram doces e o complementava com avidez. Ele gostava de sentir o gosto dela e percorre-lhe os cabelos com seus dedos. Cameron, por sua vez, não se cansava de beijá-lo e de vê-lo submeter-se aos seus caprichos.

Não havia gosto amargo quando aquilo terminou. Apenas uma satisfação de ter tornado pleno aquele desejo. De ter o êxtase percorrido cada pedaço do seu corpo. Do dela. Do dele.

- Você não o ama...Você ainda me ama...

A médica sentiu um banho de água fria, ele sempre a lembraria o que ela não podia esconder. E ele? Ele? O que ele sentia por ela?

- E você, você me ama? – ela deu um tiro à queima-roupa.

House nada respondeu. Cameron se desprendeu dele e daquele instante. Vestiu-se sem reclamar.

- Deixe-me...- ela avisou ao sair com a voz carregada de algo, dor talvez.

Ele permaneceu sentado com um pensamento de companhia. "Wilson estava errado".

Ele a amava.


	4. O casamento

**Capitulo 4**

**O Casamento **

Wilson não sabia como contar. Ele podia enrolar um pouco e falar em como as coisas não saem como queremos e como as pessoas, das quais gostamos, vão embora... Ou ele apenas podia dizer: "Cameron foi embora".

De qualquer maneira, achava que a reação de House não seria das melhores.

Ele pensou que ela pelo menos iria se despedir dele. Seria o correto talvez em tantas incorreções que existiam naquela historia. Todavia, ele entendia que para ela não era o melhor a fazer.

Já tinha sido dolorosa a despedida entre eles. Imagine entre ela e House.

- Deixe de palhaçada Wilson... A Cameron não pode ir embora assim de uma hora pra outra... Ela tem compromissos aqui..

- Cuddy a liberou de cumprir as duas semanas de aviso... De ambos. E pelo jeito, o resto estava resolvido.

O médico ferido manteve a pose.

- Isso é como da outra vez que você disse que eles estavam noivos e em outro estado, e eles nunca tinham deixado o Hospital?

- Infelizmente, dessa vez, não estou brincando.

Apenas abriu o frasco de vicodin e despejou alguns dele no seu sistema.

- Ela deve fazer o que acha melhor pra ela...

- Só isso?

- O que mais eu vou fazer?! Ela não casou com outro? Ela não está saindo daqui? Essa coisa toda ... Entre a gente.. Não é mesmo pra dar certo.

O amigo se calou, não sabia mais que conselho dar aqueles dois. Tem horas, que você apenas se afasta da cena do crime. Apenas observa a catástrofe. E pede pra ela não piorar.

As estações mudaram, e House sentia que algo em si tinha sido perdido.

Ele pensava que poderia achar em cada novo caso, em cada novo enigma. Em cada nova loira médica que ele encontrava com um pouco de coração.

Mas era em vão.

Recebia noticias dela via Treze, que via Foreman que via Chase, lhe contava algo da nova vida da ex- colega. Claro, que 13 não contava tudo. Se ele precisava de mais, ele chantageava Wilson.

Era bom que ela estava feliz. Com outra vida no Estado Dourado. A UCLA era uma boa universidade, e ele acompanhava as pesquisas dela e os artigos por ela escritos como aqueles fãs que colecionam autógrafos.

O médico observava o material e pensava que ela tinha tido o melhor professor. Sim, o melhor. Ele se orgulhava dela, principalmente, pela ultima briga que ela comprou com um pesquisador da outra costa. Aquela era a garota dele.

Ou poderia ter sido.

- House, eu e Remy não estaremos este final de semana. Já trocamos o turno da sexta e os nossos relatórios já estão na sua mesa.

- Calma aí... Que motim é esse? Como assim? Não estão? Desde quando você tira um final de semana fora?

Foreman olhou contrariado para os lados.

- É um casamento...

- Vocês vão casar?!

- Não... Shhh.. "Um" casamento... Somos convidados de um casamento. E ...

- De quem?

- De um amigo...

- Você não tem amigos...

- Não, você não tem amigos... Eu...

- Onde é? Deve ser longe, pra você mudar o turno da sexta... Ninguém do velho bairro...

- Califórnia.

House parou. Foreman deixou a sala, não sem ouvir antes.

- Ela vai estar lá?

Ele se virou.

- Se é da Cameron que você fala. Não, ela não estará.

- Você sabe!

- Eu não sei de nada...

- Sabe sim. O Foreman sabe... Então, você sabe.

- Não sei... Estou dizen...

- Ok, então, se você que é meu único amigo, tirando a minha mãe viva, tudo que me resta de uma família...Não sabe de nada... Sobre a única mulher que eu amei... Então, você não sabe..

James calculou as palavras. O semblante do amigo era sério. Ele sabia da armadilha que estava caindo. Entretanto, as palavras do amigo tinham seu fundo de verdade.

- Eu não sei de quem é o casamento... Mas suponho que seja do Chase...

- A Califórnia não aprova o casamento gay, mas bigamia heterossexual pode?

- Ele ... Ele não é casado...

- Como... Eu mesmo estraguei o casamento dele...

-Isso... Você mesmo estragou o casamento dele...

As respostas passaram na mente de House e transpareceram na face dele.

- Por que você não me disse?

- Ela me pediu pra não fazê-lo...

- E desde quando você cumpre a promessa de ficar calado?

O oncologista até tentou responder, mas o amigo já não estava mais na sua sala.

House invadiu a sala de Cuddy como um tornado.

- Estou saindo de férias...

A administradora teve que pedir um tempo pra processar a idéia.

- Você está fazendo o que?

- Férias... Faz tempo que eu não tiro... Nem lembro quais foram as ultimas...

- Você não pode fazer isso, o RH precisa de ...

O senhor com sua bengala tomou um papel qualquer na mesa dela, escreveu:

"_Caro pessoal do RH que não faz nada, _

_Dr. Gregory House, do departamento de Diagnósticos, pede suas férias, qualquer uma delas, em caso de urgência, agora. _

_Agradecido desde já pela atenção e deferimento."_

Cuddy leu sem acreditar, e tentou protestar, mas foi interrompida.

- Qualquer coisa, você me demite... Tanto faz... Quer algo da California?

Ela sorriu, e acreditou entender a razão do caso em urgência. Pegou o telefone e pediu uma ligação para o departamento de Oncologia. Ela sabia de alguém que saberia explicar melhor os recentes fatos.

O vôo não foi o dos melhores até o LAX, pelo menos ninguém pediu um médico, ou melhor, pediram. Mas ele não estava com vontade de fazer consulta pra ninguém.

Ele estava de férias.

Encontrá-la foi a parte mais fácil. Ainda mais para alguém que era fã. Ele apenas a ficou observando mais que o necessário, pois ela ostentava sua cor natural. Voltara a ser a mesma morena que House contratara anos antes. Ou quase aquela.

Seus cabelos estavam mais curtos, e ela tinha um bronzeado em sua pele. Ela acabara de passar um sermão em um dos internos que divertiu o médico convidado.

- Muitas loiras na região de Los Angeles?

Ela perdeu o chão. Olhou com atenção a figura que estava a seu lado, sem nem saber como ele tinha conseguido entrar no hospital e ainda achá-la. Ou o que estaria fazendo ali.

- Sim, um número exagerado de loiras. Não gosto de me perder na multidão.

- Continua parecendo...

- ... uma prostituta? Novidade.

- Não era o que tinha em mente. Porém se você prefere...

- Você está perdido? Quem você procura? Paciente em que área? – falou tentando cortar a conversa.

- Não, eu estou de férias.

Ela olhou estranhando a situação.

- Mas você não tira férias...

- Você acha que sabe tudo sobre mim?

Cameron encarou aquele velho conhecido. Dentro de si, ela esperava que não.


	5. O pedido

**Capitulo 5**

**O Pedido**

Havia um pequeno jardim, ao lado da Dermatologia, que foi o escolhido por ela. Era calmo, reservado e -naquele horário- o sol era generoso. Um banco ali acomodava os dois.

Impressionantemente, ele não sabia como começar aquela conversa. Ela estava diferente, e ele estava intrigado, novamente, por ela.

- Parece que não irá chover..- ele olhou para o céu como se aquilo fosse realmente importante-... Você não acha?

- House, você não é um cara de jogar conversa fora... Não atravessou o país para analisar o tempo.. Não mandaria nem um sms com tal assunto...

- Os ecoxiitas não acreditam que o tempo seja um assunto banal, o Tratado de Kyoto...

- O que você quer?... –ela olhou decidida-... De verdade?

Ele brincou um pouco com a bengala de uma mão para a outra.

- Soube que você se juntou ao Clube das Desquitadas...

- Ah... – ela se surpreendeu um pouco-... Wilson... Foreman... Remy...?

- Todas as opções anteriores. Com menos ou mais grau na culpa.

- E você agora trabalha pro CENSO?

Um sorriso de alivio, leve mas luminoso, apareceu nos lábios dele. Conhecia aquela mulher. Ela estava no jogo. Era como se Cameron abaixasse uma defesa. A cavalaria pelo menos. Dispensada.

- Ainda falta algum quadrinho que você não preencheu no seu cadastro?... Solteira, casada, viúva, desesperada, juntada, casada, divorciada...Qual é o próximo?...

- Se pelo menos isso te interessasse, responderia... –ela não piscou ao dizer.

- Tente-me... – nem ele.

- Você sentiu minha falta, não foi?

-Menos que o teu ego deseja...

- Não fui eu que...

- Ok... ok... Entendi... Fui eu que me humilhei mas uma vez indo atrás de você –revirou os olhos-... Mas vejamos, isso sempre foi a nossa tradição, não é? Sempre deu certo. Ou "quase sempre". Já estou me arrependo desta vez. Devia ter escutado o zelador...

Cameron riu.

- O que ele disse?

- "Nunca corra atrás de mulheres que vão embora sem se despedir, terminam o casamento por sua causa sem lhe avisar, nem mudam seus estados civis no Facebook, nem notificam que mudaram a cor do cabelo... Essas são as piores..."

- Ele lhe disse isso? – falou incrédula segurando o riso e digerindo as novas informações.

- Cada palavra... Juro pela alma do meu pai... – e ele passou os dedos em cima do coração- ...biológico...

- Meu casamento não acabou por sua causa...

- Não, deve ter acabado por algo que você só foi perceber depois no Chase: que ele continuava não sendo eu.

- Menos que o teu ego deseja...-ela mexeu no cabelo e notou como ele a olhava atentamente.

- Eles podem dizer que os homens preferem as loiras... Creio que há mulheres que ficam mais irresistíveis com as mudanças...

E ele percebeu como ela sorria.

- ...E tem o teu grupo que eu não sei qual é ainda.. – ele complementou rápido e nervoso.

Ela procurou a mão dele e a acariciou.

- Eu senti a tua falta...

O médico olhou para as mãos juntas...E para ela.. sorriu.

- Eu sabia!... com um ar de vitória.

Primeiro, ela prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos. Mordeu o lábio. E depois riu... Riu como há muito tempo não ria. Ele foi pego de surpresa com a reação dela.

- Eu disse que senti tua falta. Senti...Senti falta disso...Para minha própria surpresa, senti...

Ela já não tinha a mão sobre a dele.

- Mas eu precisava casar, – ela continuou- precisava ir embora, precisava tentar... Longe de você. Precisava seguir. Precisava fazer meu caminho. Não queria que você fosse minha perdição. Não queria que a minha vida parasse por tua causa, se meu casamento não deu certo... Bem, isso é meu e do Robert.

House ouviu com atenção. Ficava certificando-se cada novo detalhe dela, e percebendo os seus velhos conhecidos também. Notou no crachá dela, ela tinha de novo um departamento para gerenciar. E percebeu que as "qualidades de liderança inexistentes" tinham mudado há muito tempo.

- Prefiro a versão do Wilson na qual eu fui o pivô da separação. Muito mais lisonjeira, se você me permite.

- Tudo bem. Ela tem seu fundo de verdade também, você pode contar esta quando voltar para New Jersey.

A menção da cidade trouxe o médico para a realidade da sua viagem.

- Cameron... Você bem sabe que não sou homem de respeitar votos de casamentos, tanto não tem sentido pra mim, que nunca cometi tal loucura. E você sabe que tentei respeitar os teus aquela vez na tua lua de mel. Ou quando você foi embora. Dentro dessa miserabilidade, há algo que quer que você seja feliz, você pode até não acreditar... Contudo, existe.

A jovem se perdia mais um pouco naquela voz e nos olhos do seu interlocutor. Ele prosseguiu.

- Não posso negar que me agradar este ritual de ir atrás de você, ou você ir atrás de mim com uma desculpa ridícula de um caso. Mas... Você complicou a situação colocando um país entre a gente.

- Você quer que eu volte?

- Foi você que sugeriu...

- Tenho meu trabalho aqui, minha vida...E você sabe ... sabe como você é... Não quero mais brincar de gato-e-rato...

- Eu sabia que isso viria a tona. Isso é seu... – e entregou um envelope pra ela.

- Uma passagem pra Fiji no meu nome?

- Eu queria levar a 13... Mas se aparecer no casamento do Chase de novo, você sabe... E o Foreman me mete medo também. Vai ter que ser você mesmo...

- House... O que é isso? O que é tudo isso?

- Você sabe que não sou o tipo de cara que vai te pedir em casamento. E acho que você já tem dois no teu currículo, não vai sentir tanta falta de usar outro vestido de suspiro tão cedo. Por que não pulamos essa parte, aproveitamos Fiji e depois vemos em que costa morar?

- Você está me pedindo para casar com você?

- Isso. Sem a parte do casamento.

Ela olhou para a passagem e pensou em tudo aquilo.

- Você não vai ser cruel e me obrigar a me ajoelhar aqui, não é?

A jovem sentia uma ansiedade que não era menor a que ele sentia agora. Ele percebeu que não era o momento de piadas.

Puxou-a, acomodando o corpo dela ao seu, beijando-a suavemente, mordendo um lábio e depois outro. Percebendo como ela o reconhecia, como ela acompanhava as caricias, como ela o beijava em resposta. Como ele contornava as costas, a nuca, a cintura dela.

Como ambos necessitavam daquilo.

- Apenas diga... – ele lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

Porém ele não precisava lhe dizer, a resposta já fora aquela... Para ele... Desde o começo da historia deles.

Apenas precisavam do momento certo na vida de cada um deles. E ambos sabiam disso, desde sempre.

**FIM**


End file.
